Hanji's Parents (A LeviHan One Shot)
by AttackOnTitanFanfics
Summary: Hanji's Parent's come for a visit and Hanji Isn't exactly excited. (This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it's not very good)


Hanji walked past Levi, a look of fear in her eyes. This was the third day Hanji had been like this. She was very quiet and look nervous if not completely scared. Levi had enough of her unusual behavior and stopped her. "Four eyes what's wrong with you" he said flatly.

"What do you mean, Im fine honestly" Hanji smiled a bit.

"Bullshit You've been acting weir lately and I want to know why" Levi sighed.

"My parents….they're visiting me tomorrow…" Hanji said quietly.

"Is that all" Levi said mockingly

"You don't understand, they're this really strict people who expect great things from me, things I'm not capable of" Hanji walked off past Levi not saying anything more. The next day Hanji's parents came. She greeted them smiling to conceal her fear.

"Hanji how good to see you" her mother smiled.

"Yes it's been years since we've seen you, how have you been" her father asked.

"I've been good and you?" Hanji replied.

"Ah we're good as well my dear, come now why don't you give us a tour" her father gave her a warm smile.

"Sure thing" Hanji guided her parents around the HQ showing them everything. "Finally,we have Lionel" Hanji showed her parent the 5 meter titan recently captured.

"A titan, how disgusting" her mother scoffed.

"He's not that bad,right Lionel" Hanji approached him. In response he attempted to take Hanji's head off, she however jumped back before he could do so. "Whoa, it's not dinner time yet!" Hanji giggled .

"Hanji…..how can you laugh?! You nearly got eaten!" her father scolded her.

"Ah don't worry I'm fine!" Hanji shrugged as Moblit ran up to her. "Squad Leader, Erwin request a written report of today's test, he wants to see if you made any progress"

"And who might this be?" her mother inquired.

"This is Moblit, my second in command" Hanji smiled. "Tell him I'll be right on that" Moblit nodded and went off to tell Erwin. "Well looks I'll be pulling off another all nighter" she sighed.

"You will certain;y not! You need to sleep oryou won't have any energy tomorrow" her mother demanded.

"Don't worry, I'm used to it" Hanji reassured her.

"No, you will absolutely not be staying up all night to write a report for this Erin fellow" her father said sternly.

"But Erwin is the commander, I have to get that report to him" Hanji argued.

"I don't care who he is, you'll do that report tomorrow" Her father said angrily.

"Fine" Hanji sighed in defeat. Later that night Erwin called the scouts to a meeting. They lined up according to their squads, their leaders n front of their respective squads.

"Alright, as you all know, next week we'll be leading another expedition outside of the walls. Here is our formation. Supply wagons will be in the middle rear, The special operations squad will be in front of them, Hanji's squad will be on the right flank and Mike's will take the left" Erwin went over the formation and strategies. After the meeting Hanji walked back over to her parents to take them to the mess hall for dinner.

"Your going outside the walls?" her mother asked.

"Yes,it's absolutely amazing out there" Hanji smiled

"Just don't get eaten" her father sighed. Hanji nodded and took them to the mess hall. While they were eating Levi walked up to them "These your parent four eyes?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah" she nodded

"Four eyes? is that how you talk to a lady?" her father glared.

"It's fine really, I guess it's revenge for always calling him corporal shorty" she giggled.

"Hanji….that's not very lady lie at all, have you forgotten how you were raised" her mother said sternly.

"You know, in the scouts, you'll find that most ladies don't act lad like" Levi said flatly.

"Hm, is that so, they must be such abad influence on Hanji, no wonder she acts this way" Her mother shook her head. Hanji sighed and finished eating. She got up and went to her room, her parents close behind her. Upon entering her room they were disgusted to see how messy it was. "Hanji, your room is a mess" her mother sighed

"Absolutely unacceptable" her father said in disappointment.

"You will clean this up before we leave" Her mother said sternly.

"Alright" Hanji plopped down on her bed and fell asleep before they could say anything else.

The next morning Hanji rose nice and early. She Put on her goggles and a clean uniform and left her room and walked outside to greet Lionel. "Morning Lionel, how are you?" She asked not receiving an answer. Stationary Guard watched her carefully making sure the titan didn't eat her.

"Hanji!" Her parents walked up to her. "What on earth do you think you're doing.

"Saying good morning to Lionel" Hanji replied and got closer to him.

"Get away from that monster" Her mother walked up to Hanji right as Lionel lounged forward at them. Hanji jumped back pulling her mother back in the process. Her mother lost her balance and fell over.

"Hanji, look at what you've done" Her father helped her mother up. Her mother was now covered in dust.

"Soryy I didn't mean too, I was just making sure Lionel didn't eat her" Hanji looked at them.

"You're so irresponsible, you need some good hard discipline" her mother scowled.

"Yes your mother is right" her father nodded in agreement.

"I'm a grown woman, I don't need any discipline, I'm perfectly fine on my own" She said harsher than she intended to.

"Don't talk to us in that tone" her mother spat raising her hand. by now a small crowd gathered to watch the argument, since arguments with Hanji were an interesting thing to watch. Her mother slapped Hanji hard across the face. Hanji was surprised by her mothers action, she felt something she hadn't felt for a long time. Embarrassment. She quickly ran off. She could hear the mumbles of people as she ran off not heading anywhere in particular. She ran for a good ten minutes before stopping. She looked around seeing no sign of anyone else she climbed up a nearby tree and sat down. It was then she noticed that she was crying. She wiped her face.

"How pathetic, I'm crying over being slapped..honestly what's wrong with me" She scolded herself. Hanji spent most of the rest of the day in the tree. Around sunset she heard the sound of a horse riding by. It was Levi, Erwin had sent him to go find Hanji and bring her back. He stopped in front of the tree and tied his horse around it. He looked up to see Hanji.

"There you are, come on you need to come back" he said flatly.

"No, not unless they are gone" Hanji looked down at him.

"Honestly four eyes, what happened wasn't that big a deal…." Levi sighed

"Maybe not to you, but to me it was. It was embarrassing" Hanji leaned back against the tree. "They still treat me like a child and I'm tired of it"

"Well you do act like one sometimes"

"But I don't enjoy being treated like one, it makes me feel pathetic" Hanji felt a few tears fall down her face.

"You're not pathetic Hanji…you shouldn't let your parents belittle you like that" Levi climbed up to the branch she was on.

"You saw what happened whenI stood up to them.." Hanji looked at Levi.

"Listen Hanji…your parents are strict and hard to deal with, you have to just ignore them,eventually they'll see you don't care and they'll leave.." Levi looked back at her.

"And what if they don't leave?" Hanji questioned.

"Then I'll make them leave" Levi replied.

"You would do that for me? Why?" Hanji stared at him

"Yes, because…I love you" Levi confessed

"Y-you love me?" Hanji said shocked. Levi simple nodded. "Well…I love you too" Hanji smiled. Levi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Hanji kissed back. levi pulled away then jumped out of the tree.

"Come on let's head back" He got on his horse. Hanji jumped down and got on his horse as well. They rode back to HQ where Hanji's parents were waiting for her.

"Where have you been?" her other said impatiently.

"I was in a tree" Hanji replied getting off his horse.

"A tree, honestly Hanji…" her father shook his head in disappointment.

"You know she wouldn't be in a tree if you weren't so hard on her" Levi looked at them as he got off his horse.

"Well we wouldn't be so hard on her if she acted properly" her mother spat at Levi.

"It's the scouts no one acts properly" Levi informed her. "Now why don't you two go home and leave the disciplining to me"

"We didn't plan on staying to long anyway. Goodbye Hanji" Her father said as he walked of with her mother.

"Thank you you Levi" Hanji hugged him tightly. Levi hugged her back and mumbled

"No problem Four Eyes…."


End file.
